PoM Truth or Dare
by TacoBell.Inc
Summary: Characters from the PoM TV series and my OCs are forced to play Truth or Dare by Jeff the penguin! (I just chose to do Truth and Dare because reasons!)
1. Truth or Dare

**This is humor with a tiny bit of romance. My Ocs will be displayed in here. Some of the characters will not and never be the same in this fan fic.**

 **. ... . . . . . ... .. .. . .. . . .. . .. .. .. . . .**

*Skipper woke up in a dark room*

Skipper: Where am I?

Kowalski: Skipper?

Skipper: Kowalski analysis!

Kowalski: We might have been taken captive by Dr. Blowhole.

Dr. Blowhole: I did not kidnapped you. I don't even know where we are.

Private: Maybe Hans got us?

Hans: Nope. I have no idea what's going on.

Rico: jsjbgxyd t cgcvc hgffgbhgcgbf jbhhhhh.

Clemson: I did do it and don't call me fat!

King Julien: Maybe that stinky and smelly snake ate us all!

Savio: I am right here, plus I just ate lunch.

Mort: It was Harambe!

Marlene: I'm feeling something warm and fuzzy.

King Julien: That is my booty you are touching.

Marlene: Gross!

Kara: I'm glad I'm not you.

Tiki: I can see!

Skipper *sarcastic*: Ooh! Really? I did not know!

Tiki: I mean I know where we are all at. I can see clearly when it's dark.

Kowalski: She's right, Skipper. A lot of cats are nocturnal.

Dr. Blowhole: Where are we? Me 'fraid of dark!

*A voice*: You are in a nice and cozy room.

Skipper: Who said that!?

*The lights turned on*

Jeff: I'm Jeff the penguin!

Private: Hi!

*Skipper slaps Private*

Skipper: Why did you bring us here?

Jeff: To play Truth and Dare!

King Julien: I 3 that game! Hey Mourice- Where's Mourice?

*Everyone stares at Savio. Savio spits out Mourice*

Mourice: Yes, King Julien?

King Julien: I dare you to-

Jeff: Only I choose the truths and dates!

Rico: No fair!

Jeff: Let's begin! Skipper, I dare you IndIans to read a Skipper x Hans fan fic!

*Skipper and Hans reads fan fic*

Skipper: Eww!

Hans: That was... disturbing.

Jeff: Savio I dare you to swallow Rico then regurgitate him!

Rico and Savio: Eww!

Jeff: Just do it!

*Savio swallows Rico then regurgitate him*

Jeff: Tiki who is your crush?

Tiki: The air!

Jeff: Interesting. Private hop on one foot until the end of game!

*Private hops on one foot*

Jeff: Blowhole, do you wish Doris was evil like you.

Dr. Blowhole: To be honest I wish I was more like her.

Jeff: Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

*Clemson tries to sneak away*

Jeff: Clemson!

Clemson: Yes?

Jeff: I dare you to kiss King Julien!

King Julien and Clemson: What!?

Everyone but Jeff: I don't ship it!

Jeff: DO IT!

*Clemson kiss King Julien*

King Julien: That wasn't bad at all!

Clemson: I think I'm gonna through up!

Jeff: Don't. Kate I dare you to go on a date with Hans!

Skipper: I don't want my sister to go on a date with him!

Jeff: Skipper, didn't Kara told you that before you and her reunited five months ago, Kara was dating Hans.

Skipper: What!

Hans: Skippah remember the time I told you I kissed your sister on the lips?

Skipper: Yeah. That was before I new I had a sister. *Realization* YOU KISSED KARA!

Kara: We better go on that date now!

* Kara and Hans goes on a date*

Jeff: King Julien do you like it when Mort goes on your feet.

King Julien: Hector no!

* Mort goes on King Julien's feet*

Mort: I love you too!

King Julien: Get of dark royal feet!

*King Julien kicks Mort off day royal feet*

Jeff: Marlene I dare you to kiss me!

* Marlene kissed Jeff*

Skipper: You've gone to far, Jeff!

Jeff: Kowalski test one of your inventions on Skipper!

* Kowalski tests the Shut-Up-Inator on Skipper*

Skipper:... D:

Kowalski: It works!

Jeff: Let's see how Hans and Kara's date is going.

* A T.V. turns on and shows Kara and Hans kissing*

Skipper: I'm gonna kill you Jeff!

Jeff: He can talk now! The game is over!

 **Truth and Dare is over! I might do Truth and Dare part two. The next chapter the PoM TV series cast will be paying a game that involves a closet. The first person who guess the game before I upload the second chapter will be able a to have their request for a PoM shipping fan fiction which I will write, and that fan fiction will be put on this fanfiction. If you do not understand what I am saying TO BAD!**


	2. Truth or Dare 2

**HELLO PPL! SORRY IF I DIDN'T UPDATED IN LIKE YEARS. I DECIDE ONLY TO DO DARES AND TRUTHS! BUT** **Powerpuff girls fan 24** **DID GOT IT RIGHT! SO I SHALL TAKE YOUR FANFIC REQUEST! I OWN NOTHING!**

Jeff: I am back with them truths and dares!

Skipper: I thought we were done with that!

Jeff: LOL! NOPE! This is **NEVER** going to end!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jeff: Okay… Let's start off with the truths!

*Jeff pulls out a piece of paper out of nowhere.*

Kara: I don't wanna even know where he keeps that.

Jeff: First truth is for… Rico!

Rico: fhvdhd behf dfdv.

Skipper: Rico! Don't say such words in front of the Private.

Private: I didn't know half of those words.

Jeff: Rico who's the member on the team you feel the most tru-tru-trust-wor-wor-wort- what is this word?

Tiki: Trustworthy.

Kowalski: Wait! You can read.

Tiki: Obviously!

Jeff: Rico who's the member on the team you feel the most trustworthy with?

*Rico hugs Tiki*

Tiki:... I'm cool with this.

Jeff: Next. Marlene, do you like Skipper?

Marlene *While blushing really hard*: What! No! Why-why would you think that?

Jeff: I don't. Powerpuff girls fan 24 does.

Marlene: O-oh…

*Awkward silence*

Jeff: Okay… Skipper you like Marlene ?

Skipper *Also blushing*: What! That's crazy! Why on Earth would ever fall for an otter!

Kara: Skarlene… I ship it.

Hans: Me to.

Jeff: Next. Private are you only 9 years old?

Private: Why does everyone think I'm so young!? I'm 10!

*Everyone rolls their eyes."  
Jeff: Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico are you guys really triplets and around the age of 15-18?

Skipper: No. I'm 22.

Kara: What! I thought you were 1!

Skipper: If you were not my sister I'd punch you.

Kowalski: I'm 21.

Hans: What! I thought you were at least 60!

Savio: I thought Sssseventy.

Clemson: I thought 90.

Kowalski: I am really trying hard not to do something I will-

*Rico eats Kowalski and bark him out*

Kowalski: WHY!? Are you so fat  
Rico: I dunno. I'm 19!

KJ: So am I!

Skipper: Wow. You have been quiet.

Jeff: Nobody cares! Okay. We didn't get any dares, but I am really hoping to get some!

Maurice and Mort: We feel left out.

Jeff : IDC. THE END!

 **THAT'S WAS THE END! SO** **Powerpuff girls fan 24** **I HOPE YOU DIDN'T MIND ME MENTIONING YOU! AND I NEED MORE DARES AND TRUTHS!**


End file.
